Parchment
by ChippyBritt
Summary: Calypso can't get her mind off of Leo after he left. So, she decides to send him a message. When Leo receives it, he realizes that the tear stains on the parchment are not only Calypso's, but his. (This is from my Wattpad account, I'm moving my stories over here)


**Calypso PoV**

* * *

Calypso had never cried like this.

Yes, she had cried over heroes. They could never stay, and she knew that. So why was this any different?

Because he was different.

It had been weeks since he left. Although, time was difficult on Ogygia. For him, it could have been a couple days, years, months...there was no way of knowing.

It felt like an eternity.

 _Stop that!_ She scolded herself. _He is no different. There's no way he could have stayed. You do not love him, he does not love you. This happens all the time. So stop overreacting._

She knew better, but she tried to convince herself.

She started to cry again.

 _No,_ she thought. _I can't live like this. Do something about it. Act. You are not little anymore._

So she did.

She slowly walked to her cave, in which she slumped on her bed. She looked around the cave for something to do, something to take her mind off of...him.

Glancing at her desk, she saw parchment and writing utensils.

She sighed.

"Why not?" She said aloud.

She grabbed a piece of parchment, and started to write.

She had written poems before. They helped get her feelings out. But as she continued writing this one, tears started to flow. They dropped delicately onto the paper, making it hard to write. She tried to ignore them.

When she was finished, she read over the tear-stained parchment.

"If only..." She started to wonder aloud.

She ran out of her cave to the beach, all the way to the edge of the shore, paper clutched in her hand.

She had never asked the Gods for a favor, but Hephaestus had always been kind to her. Hermes as well. She figured they would help her.

Calypso watched the tear-stained parchment as it sailed in the wind.

* * *

 **Leo PoV**

Leo was frustrated. The stupid console just refused to be fixed. It wasn't his fault Jason had accidentally electrocuted it, and he wanted it fixed. But apparently the console didn't care. The Archimedes sphere sat there, annoyingly. It was black

and partly melted. The rest of the console was too, and had splotches of burned wood everywhere.

Festus didn't like it. He clacked impatiently.

"I know, I know. I'm trying! It's all fused together. I can't figure out how to get the sphere out." Leo glared down at the console.

Wind started blowing. Hard. A big gust of wind blew his hair back, and he looked up in surprise. There was...something.

He had no idea what it was, but it was coming straight to him. As it got closer, it looked like...

Paper?He snatched it out of the air. It was folded in half, and looked...wet? He unfolded it.

It was definitely wet. There was little splotches on it, like someone cried all over it. That made it a little hard to read.

He didn't want to waste any more time, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He started to read...

 _You Left_

 _I may not have realized it_

 _Or perhaps didn't_

 _Accept it._

 _I have suffered too much_

 _I didn't want to get hurt_

 _Again._

 _But now_

 _My world was bright_

 _My world was beautiful_

 _My world was perfect._

 _I had no idea how much it_

 _Could improve_

 _But now_

 _I may not have realized it_

 _Or perhaps didn't accept it._

 _But you came_

 _And I thought it was okay._

 _But now_

 _Though I may not have_

 _Realized it,_

 _My perfect world was_

 _More colorful_

 _More bright_

 _And more beautiful._

 _And how glorious it was!_

 _But now_

 _I didn't know,_

 _Didn't accept_

 _How much I needed you._

 _Then you_

 _Left._

 _And now_

 _My world is gray_

 _Without you._

The bottom was very tear-stained, and hard to make out. But, he finally figured what it said.

 _\- Sunshine_

* * *

 **Piper PoV**

Piper was walking down the hallway of the Argo ll. She couldn't find Jason, and she was going to look in his cabin. She passed Leo's door.

Suddenly she stopped. Was there...noise? Coming from inside Leo's room? Leo was never in there, so it couldn't be...She pressed her ear to the door, and she gasped.

Someone was crying. Very softly, but someone _was_ crying. She shook her head. It couldn't be Leo. She was worried anyway. What if it was?

She gently knocked on the took a count of ten for the door to open.

There was Leo. What was he doing in there? He always just used the engine room, yet here he was.

"Hey, Beauty Queen." He smiled, a little half-heartedly. "What's up?"

"Well," she looked up at his face. "I thought I heard someone...crying. So I thought I would check on you."

He made a face. "Crying? That's weird. Nope, all good in here."

He was holding something in his hand. And she could tell he was trying very hard to smile.

"Leo, are you okay?" She absolutely hated using charmspeak on her friends, but she had to make sure he was okay.

He paused, then smiled. "No charmspeak, Pipes. I'm fine." He pushed past her and walked down the hall, still holding something in his hand.

It looked like a piece of folded paper.

Piper smiled and shook her head. She would never figure out that boy.

* * *

 **Leo PoV**

Quickly walking away from Piper, Leo glanced down at the paper. It was fresh with tear stains.


End file.
